luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightclubs and restaurants
Hong Kong is all about fame, face and fortune. If you know how to rub people in the right way, you can advance to all sorts of heights in your personal career. Usually all good connections start from mingling with right circles. This section contains some of the fastidious social circle or otherwise forgiving social atmospheres. Charlie Chan's Set in the Good U.S. of A Style, Charlie Chan's decors itself in 1930s and 40s American diner franchise setting, with traditional Shanghai diner mixed in between. The diner is located in Wanchai-Causeway District. Shanghai speakeasy, live jazz and blues music, chandeliers, ceiling fans and tobacco smoke make the restaurant and bar famous and vivid with high class clientele. Clients include high class foreigners and business suits, natives who enjoy old-fashioned western tradition and cultural misanthropes. For runners, most fixers are frequent customers and friends with the staff and can guide you to a right path. Visitors, bear in mind that though relatively lax dress code, it still exists. Prestige requires acting out on it. Cloud Nine Cloud Nine is the place for mingling with people and social partying. Located in the Central District, it is a vivid and vibrant location for social butterflies. Being a 'Link club', it allows people all over the city to log into the Cloud Nine's public nodes and enjoy the live full-ASIST feed. If you can't make it to the dance floor in person, you can always holoproject yourself through the building's web of holo-projectors. In this manner, you (and everyone else) can meet people both virtually and in person with ease. You can present your biographical information through AR and seek people with similar intentions. This makes it easy to find a romantic match and club's nodes can be adjusted to seeking people of your choice. This is also offered through commercial services, as the Cloud Nine offers 'Cupid Booths', three-dimensional virtual representations for seeking dates and other escorts via AR or in the flesh. Dante's Inferno Just outside the Splendid Dragon Path, Dante Passini serves a trinity of eccentric Inferno nightclubs for Hong Kongers and foreigners so that they can adjust to their fictional afterlives. Modeled after the Buddhist concept of Hell in the Chinese tradition. Ten levels of Hell have been represented for visitors, each with their own infernal theme and sinful entertainment. Irregular guests can enter the first floor and if they can pull the right strings, make it to the list of extraordinary customers who can dwell down the spiralling hellscape into the subterranean club levels. Augmented reality overlays serve as a link between the Infernos worldwide, making the crowd and nightclub seem bigger than it is since people around the world join up in multiple places at once. Regular customers may enjoy the dance floors of 'The Hell of Molten Iron', but personalities with higher credentials can reach up to 'The Hell of Sword Tree' or even 'The Hell of the Barbed Wheel'. Last one is the very lowest levels, only for the most important officianato and enormous security measures are taken to keep the business going there 'hush-hush'. The Drunken Monkey The Drunken Monkey serves as a meeting place for mercenaries, paramilitants and expatriates of various groups. And shadowrunners as well. Located in the Southern Coast, just a stonethrow from the beach. The interior is fitted with a 'saloon' atmosphere: Wood beams and driftwood, mostly from wooden boats decorate the walls and insides of this feisty bar. The sturdy and crummy decor serves its purpose as easy to fix since bar brawls and larger fights are a common sight. As long as you can handle the aftermath. Staff and most of the customers are metahumans, as suspected to be pirates or ex-pirates as well. As for job supply, one may get lucky with pirate or merc jobs, or even with muscles for hire. As long as you can keep their mouth shut and happy. Stay for the drinks, leave if you're hungry. Happy Valley Arena Now the hosting place for the latest brutal sports of the city like combat biking, this large ring used to serve as the Happy Valley Racetrack for purebred horses and dogs. Home of the Hong Kong Cavaliers, the sport of combat biking attracts large amounts of spectators for its brutality and fast driven nature. And where there's a legal sport, there's the illegal gambling. The Happy Valley Arena supplies the nearby area of Wanchai-Causeway District with sore losers and cheerful spenders, so the supply and demand of brothels and bars are large by the numbers and the area hosts a large red lights district. The Arena serves also as a concert hall for the largest of artists, ranging from Ork Thrash Speedcore to Elven Rappers like Simone. Because the surroundings of the Arena are busy night and day, it is viewed as a good place to meet. Never mind the neighbours but at least you won't be detected without hardships. The vicinity near the Arena are also the places to meet members from the Red Dragon Association and the Smoke Circle Society. Luk Yu Teahouse The Luk Yu Teahouse serves the old Hong Kong setting as a pitching product. Being one of the oldest teahouses in the Hong Kong city area, it focuses in the authentic colonial atmosphere. Decor is antique hardwood from the colonial era, furniture decorated with marble and brass and well preserved. The teahouse also values its customers harshly, it serves on invite only basis and only regulars can bring new customers inside the teahouse. Most of the regulars visit the teahouse as long as they live and pass on their valued customer status to their future generations. Staff filters out the discussions of the guests with audio filters so that absolute privacy is guaranteed. This makes the teahouse an excellent meeting place for the famous and secretive, all the way from criminal underworld to the corporate big shots. If you are lucky to be invited to visit this location, be on your absolute best manner and maybe, just maybe, you may earn your rank of a regular customer. Lover's Stone West of the Happy Valley Arena, beyond the red-light district locates the almost rural Wanchai Gap. In here you will find the serenity, small shrines that serve local spirit animals and other spiritual beings, fainting nature, but also the Lover's Stone. Nine meters in diameter, it is located in the centre of this spiritual residence. Mundanes come here to pray for virtues and good fates while the magically awakened use the location to chat with fellow spellslingers, enjoy the calming atmosphere but also to sell their magical wares and trade services. On festival days, local magical groups will put on displays of their abilities, whether they are sparring adepts or wujen crafting illusions. If you have the talent for being magically active, you can find like-minded people and mage circles that guide those without guidance. Other than that, you can find mentoring, spell formulas, foci or materials for your businesses. Just remember that this isn't the place for magical rivalries; though the debates can get contentious, violence is not only frowned upon, but believed to anger the spirits that reside here. Nakatomi Opera House The Chinese opera distincts itself from any other form of opera as it's own genre. Impossible falsettos and garish costumes of booming voices and elaborate stage sets are where you start your differences. The contemporary stage design reverts to the traditions, so you can't find any holographic gadgets or illusions and only a minimum of decorations. Everything is hand-made and serves a purpose. The flash comes from colorful outfits, glaring makeup and complex net of gestures, attitudes and facial expressions. If you don't bother to know your subject before entering, don't bother to understand the symbolical meanings with colours, steps nor masks - you won't get it and will make a fool of yourself. But once you know the difference in costume choices and leading actor's facial masks, expect to make yourself known within the social circle. The Nakatomi Opera House is located in the Wanchai-Causeway district. Rumor has it that Shikei Nakatomi despises Chinese opera, but he knows the right way to make an impression in Hong Kong. He funded the construction of the Nakatomi Opera House in 2066 as Hong Kong's premiere showcase for the art form, and it has been great for his reputation in the city. The Opera House gained a great deal of face for Nakatomi and Renraku. Noodleboy Started up by a young, 14-year old optimistic boy in the deepest and busiest corner of the Mong Kok neighborhood of the Yau Tsim Mong district, the Noodleboy has quickly become one of the inspirational designs in the fast food industry. You can get your steaming bowls of noodles almost instantly, on the go, from one of the counters. If you aren't in a hurry, you can stand beside this small food stall for your complete fast food experience and tune in on the fast paced atmosphere of the Yau Tsim Mong district. The Noodleboy is recommended highly for two reasons. Firstly, you can get the Hong Kong experience just by enjoying your steaming noodles near the stand. Secondly, the stand is visited often by the local 289 Triad members, as it is one of the proud protected investments. Runners can find fences and invoice special items if you rub people the right way shortly before the closing time, 4 A.M. Just know who you are dealing with and don't screw with the kid. Shangri-La The Shangri-La is Aberdeen Harbor's largest floating restaurant, a multi-story barge that serves up a wide variety of seafood recipes with the fresh fish from the local waters, as well as fresh imports from nearby Asian fisheries. Apart from its neighboring floating vessels that serve seafood, this one is heartily recommended. Shangri-La caters with a multitude of flavors, ranging from local cuisines to exotic recipes around the world. Menus are expansive, as both Cantonese-style prawns in black bean sauce and Cajun catfish courtbouillon are served, as an example. The restaurant also serves people on the go, as small carts sell package meals for the hasty wageslaves. The Shangri-La also holds a special relationship for the Wuxing corp people and business suits. Whether you are working your guanxi on a contact in the corporation or just looking to be seen by the right people, Shangri-La is the place for a runner to go if he's looking to maintain contact with Hong Kong's top corporation. A tip and a wave to the right staff member and they can point out the executive in need of problem solving. Category:Hong Kong Category:Restaurants Category:Nightclubs Category:Places